Rookie
]] rookie is a noob who is overrat. trust me he isnt cool at all he let Herbert escape! ugh hes such a Weirdo. Don't talk to him thx wow mario rk is so bad at making artikelz! let me attempt this. Rookie is a freaking noob who steals parties. his favorite party used to be the boxes party but the club penguin team made it go boom. now his favorite party is the fair, he stole it from rockhopper! how rood! he also stole halloween from gary one year too. rookie first appeared in the PSA mission where herbert built a giant magnet so all the money was on the ceiling where he was a noob. he reappeared in more missions where he was still a noob. eventually he did the noobiest thing you could possibly do and gave herbert his smartphone to him, so he teleported away. eventually this caused the PSA to go boom, so it's kind of rookie's fault the PSA is dead now. freakin' rookie somehow, rookie got into the EPF even though he's an idiot and a freakin' noob who gave herbert his smartphone. also, he bought too many anvils (some people blamed it on klutzy but we all know rookie was just using klutzy as an excuse) and sank the freakin' island like a noob. he also bought too many candys for halloween which started turning penguins into woffles, zumbys, and Twilight. it was probably on purpose and he was going to make an army with them. by the way did you know rookie loves school? he came to the school's grand opening and was at the school party... and he also went to nerd day with gary and they probably made a lot of things go boom... unfortunately the school didn't go boom... :( therefore, rookie is most likely the main villain of CP. he helps villains, steals parties, acts like a noob, loves school, and almost kills penguins by doing stupid things. also he might be the leader of the illuminati but don't tell anyone omg guys i found something really scary ok so cp memories you know the blog that the train man owns has a poll about best epf dood, as we all know nobody likes rookie cuz hes a freakin noob! but somehow hes most voted on the poll, therefore rookie bribed members of the illuminati to vote for him omg guys i found mor proof of rookie in loominatty! ok so u no that rookie first appears in mission 3 rite okay so if u go up in the gift shop theres propeller cap and rookies red glasses. BUT! rookies red glasses are upside down and they make TRIANGLES! as u probably know illuminati symbol is a triangle, therefore rookie is wearing the illuminati on his face all the time but wears upside down to make it not suspicious. BREAKING NEW omg guys u wont believe, new evidence show that rookie is NOT actually exists! he is only klutzy puppet! there4 KLUTZY is actualy leader of iluminate! if u dont belive me check klutzys page, it shows all the evidence u ned to beleeeve. Category:Weirdos Category:People who give you free stuff Category:Unsecret agents Category:Noobs Category:Suspected Illuminati Category:Doods that are guys Category:Merry wallrs characters